


Больше никогда

by Anonymous



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Teenlock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок постучал в дверь. За половину минуты, что ему не открывали, буря ужасных догадок пронеслась в его голове, и когда дверь отворила миссис Ватсон, Холмс готов был потерять сознание от перенапряжения, сквозившего в его растянутой как струна фигуре и срывающемся шёпоте, которым он произнёс:<br/>— Джон? Что с Джоном?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Больше никогда

Сообщение застало его за вечерним или, скорее, ночным внесением результатов сегодняшних опытов в дневник. Шерлок потянулся к телефону, не глядя снимая блокировку и одновременно дописывая предложение. Переведя взгляд на экран, он тревожно отложил работу.  
«срочно приезжай с джоном беда»  
Отправлено было с номера Джона, но явно рукой его сестры. Холмс потребовал подробностей, но, не дожидаясь ответа, обулся, накинул пальто, втиснул ладони в перчатки и выскочил из дома. Справедливо положившись больше на свои ноги, чем на кэбменов, он отправился в сторону дома Ватсонов пешком. Ускоряя шаг с каждым безответным сообщением, по улице, где жил Джон, парень уже бежал.

Перчатка скрипнула на руке, сжавшейся в кулак. Шерлок постучал в дверь. За половину минуты, что ему не открывали, буря ужасных догадок пронеслась в его голове, и когда дверь отворила миссис Ватсон, Холмс готов был потерять сознание от перенапряжения, сквозившего в его растянутой как струна фигуре и срывающемся шёпоте, которым он произнёс:  
— Джон? Что с Джоном?  
Миссис Ватсон лишь всхлипнула, приставляя пальцы к покрасневшим глазам, и сердце Шерлока пропустило пару ударов. Перед заволакивающимися тьмой глазами возникла бледная Гарриет и, схватив его за запястье, втащила внутрь.

Она отвела его от невнятно причитающей матери и, не отпуская руку, привстала на цыпочки, чтобы зашептать на ухо:  
— Ужасно, Шерлок, просто невыносимо. Джон... Боже, Джона... его пытались изнасиловать. — Шерлок явственно почувствовал, как вмиг кровь замёрзла в сосудах, своими иглами их распирая. — Он ничего нам не рассказывает и не даёт звонить полиции, пожалуйста, просто побудь с ним, успокой, может, разговори. Я не знаю... не знаю, как это пережить.

Холмс бессмысленно зашагал за упорно тянущей за собой Гарри и очнулся только от скрипа двери и встретившего за ней полумрака, где лишь фонарь в щель меж занавесками освещал уставшее лицо Джона, откинувшего на спинку дивана голову, который словно с усилием поднял веки, и, увидев Шерлока, встрепенулся:  
— Гарри, зачем ты его привела? Тебе не стоит быть здесь, Шерлок...

Гарриет с тихими увещеваниями приблизилась к брату, опустив руки на плечи, приложилась лбом к его лбу, что Джона несколько успокоило, хотя он и предпочёл спрятать лицо в ладони, когда Гарри, обходя застывшего в центре комнаты Холмса, вышла в коридор, прикрывая дверь наполовину. Джон весь был укутан в плед, и только его взъерошенные, ещё чуть влажные после душа волосы и подрагивающие пальцы мог видеть Шерлок. Только когда пламя обожгло стенки лёгких, он вспомнил о необходимости кислорода, судорожно вдохнул и снова замер, не решаясь двинуться к Джону, боясь его спугнуть. Жалость разъедала грудь, с солью проступая на глазах. Ему было сказано успокоить Джона, но он не знал, как успокоить самого себя. Спустя, наверно, годы созерцания разбитых костяшек левой руки Ватсона, Шерлок на негнущихся ногах сделал в сторону дивана пару шагов и опустился на пол на подкосившиеся колени.

— Назови мне имя, — сказал он тихо, но содрогнувшись от собственной интонации — интонации жаждущего мщения человека.  
— О, Шерлок, не надо, — глухо отозвался Джон и наконец отнял ладони. У Шерлока сжалось сердце от измученно стыдливо отводимых в сторону глаз. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты натворил глупостей из-за меня. Я... я дал отпор, улучив момент. Я в порядке.  
— Ни черта ты не в порядке, — прорычал Шерлок. — И пока этот ублюдок не бьётся в предсмертных конвульсиях под моими ногами, я тоже не в порядке.

Джон устало прикрыл глаза.  
— Сядь рядом со мной.  
Холмс послушно опустился на диван. Джон сжимал в пальцах край пледа, и за оттопырившейся тканью даже в слабом освещении Шерлок увидел синяки на запястьях. Ярость ворвалась в мозг ударами молота и полыхнула в сердце, и Холмс до боли сжал зубы.

Шерлок на доли секунды опустил подушечки пальцев на тыльную сторону ладони Джона, но тот не протестовал его прикосновению, так что Холмс, лишившись перчаток, уверенно взял его ладонь в свою, большим пальцем аккуратно проводя по суставам.  
— Господи, был бы я там... — надрывно просвистел он, ещё не разжимая зубы.  
— Только не смей винить себя, — тихо ответил Джон, всё ещё не глядя на него.  
— Мы оба знаем, кто виноват. Ты, тем более, лично был с ним знаком. — Джон, слишком измождённый, даже не поинтересовался, как он пришёл к этому факту. — И не может быть и речи о том, чтобы обойтись без полиции, раз ты не хочешь предоставить его участь мне. — Джон, вздохнув, помотал головой. — Я позвоню в участок сейчас же.  
Джон впился пальцами в руку Шерлока, испуганно на него взглянув.  
— Мне не хотелось бы... — он замолчал, мучая выражением своих проникновенных глаз Холмса.  
— Джон, ты должен понимать, они точно не причинят тебе никакого вреда. Но в этом их работа, они должны осмотреть.  
— Я... конечно, понимаю, — помолчав, ответил тот. — Но я даже не... Всё горит, и я не смотрел... Не мог бы ты..?  
Боясь, что всё обстоит хуже, чем ему пока представлялось, Шерлок сглотнул.  
— Конечно.

Втянув воздух через нос, Джон избавился от пледа, обнажая торс, лишённый футболки. Сам он уставился на свою сжимаемую Шерлоком ладонь. Тот, едва дыша, различал нанесённые увечья. Вся шея была в розовых, иногда более тёмных засосах, в некоторых местах доходящих до лёгких укусов. Более же явные укусы с проступившими кровоподтёками покрывали плечи. Тёмные, фиолетово-багровые синяки обнаруживались по всему телу, крупными рядами пятен выступая на руках и боках. Поджимаемые в смущении губы были тоже покусаны. Спина, насколько мог видеть Холмс, была в царапинах, причём скорее не от ногтей, но грубой поверхности. Случайным образом на повреждённой коже едва расправленными были прилеплены пластыри. Видимо, Гарри не смогла убедить в их необходимости.

Неловко, одной рукой Шерлок прикрыл пледом плечи Джона. Ватсон вопросительно на него посмотрел.  
— Нормально, — сказал тот, едва избежав варианта «он сгниёт никогда неопознанным, дай мне свои скальпели». — Он ведь не...  
— Нет. — Джон снова отвёл глаза.

Они посидели в тишине. Холмс буравил Джона взглядом, и всё внутри него разрывалось от переплетения чувств: жгучего презрения к незнакомцу, неумолимой жалости к Джону и отвращения к миру, где произошедшее возможно, и к себе, что допустил это. Джон же чувствовал себя более всего уставшим и опустошённым и хотел, чтобы всё закончилось, и он мог лечь спать; и чтобы Шерлок не смотрел так, что дрожь брала, но чтобы он не отпускал его руки.

Но тому всё же пришлось. Шерлок вышел в коридор и вызвал полицию, не удержавшись от укоризненного взгляда на женскую часть семейства, которые не удосужились сами этого сделать, пусть и противясь Джону. Он вернулся в спальню, но ненадолго: Джон запретил ему узнавать имя нападавшего, не учтя, тем не менее, что Шерлока самого спросят, не знает ли он такого; и когда полицейские объявились, Холмс выбрался на улицу, предварительно скинув пальто, и закурил, морозом и дымом очищая сознание. Ему вернулась привычная личина: топящие в себе эмоции, рождённые одним только пониманием: «Джону плохо», заменились чёткими рассуждениями. И теперь, когда Холмс со всей ясностью осознавал, отчего конкретно Джону плохо, его начинало тошнить. Горло охватывала горечь, появившаяся то ли оттого, что он глотал дым, то ли от губящего отчаяния, вновь завладевающего его мыслями.

Шерлок давал показания коротко и всё также с сигаретой в руке, в раздражении, что не знаком с названным преступником и не знает его в лицо. После отъезда полицейских в нетерпении он вернулся к Джону и к ужасу обнаружил, что воспроизведение воспоминаний довело того до слёз, которые Джон старательно стирал уголком пледа, и рвано улыбнулся пришедшему Шерлоку. Тот молча приблизился и приобнял Ватсона, неудобно сгибаясь, чтобы он примостил голову на его плече. Джон не дал волю истерике и, пару раз шмыгнув носом, отстранился, благодарно смотря в глаза.

— Я надеюсь, не очень эгоистично будет просить тебя остаться?  
— Очень эгоистично будет мне согласиться, но я пойду у тебя на поводу.  
Шерлок сел в угол дивана, и Джон в своём пледовом коконе примостился у него на коленях.  
— Ты не можешь обещать оберегать меня от всех опасностей в будущем, — едва слышно заговорил он, — но я поверю, если скажешь, что рядом с тобой мне нечего бояться. Поверю, потому что люблю тебя.  
— Рядом со мной тебе нечего бояться, — столь же тихо отозвался Шерлок, и, удовлетворившись короткой улыбкой, устремил взгляд в окно.

Холмс почти невесомо гладил Джона по локонам, поняв, что он спит. Когда к зареву между плотными линиями занавесок лицо Джона приняло хоть некоторый вид безмятежности, Шерлок позволил и себе сомкнуть глаза.

Совершенно от мыслей о расправе он не мог отказаться, и безликий отброс общества пару раз погиб в его снах. Но чаще он видел улыбающегося Джона с открытым взглядом, и до щемления в сердце надеялся, что и наяву скоро увидит его таким.  
Джон прав, Холмс не мог обещать постоянно оберегать его, раз уж он не смог уберечь до этого момента, но он приложит все силы. И совершенно элементарно, по какой причине. Он понадеялся, что понятно и Джону. Признания — не его сфера.


End file.
